1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to MOSFETs, and more particularly, to strained HOT (Hybrid Orientation Technology) MOSFETs.
2. Related Art
A conventional CMOS device comprises an N channel transistor and a P channel transistor formed on a same substrate. In order to make the device operate better, the N channel transistor is formed on a first crystallographic orientation semiconductor which is tensile strained, and the P channel transistor is formed on a second crystallographic orientation semiconductor which is compressively strained. Therefore, there is a need for a method for forming the CMOS device which is simpler than the prior art.